1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic device that has an anti-shake function, especially to a photographic device where the anti-shake function is controllable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographic devices which have an anti-shake function to prevent the effects of a shake caused by a hand shake, and so on, in a generated subject image have become widespread. For example, in digital cameras, anti-shake functionality is achieved by moving an imaging device or a photographing lens, or by other methods.
On the other hand, photographic devices such as digital cameras and video cameras usually have a display function to display a subject image. In these photographic devices, generally a shake-mitigated subject image can be displayed before the subject is photographed.
When a shake-mitigated subject image is displayed before the subject is photographed, a user cannot judge how much shaking of the photographic device occurs due to hand movement. Therefore, a user may not pay enough attention to satisfactorily mitigate camera shake, and a large amount of camera shake may occur. In such a case, image shake may not be adequately mitigated even though the anti-shake function is operated.